Of Dog Goddesses and Living Dead
by TheFatalRose1993
Summary: A note to say that this is a fanfiction written between me and a dear friend of mine on a website called RPC. We have no rights to Hellsing, nor RPC, those belong to their rightful owners. Although Natsumi Kai does belong to me, and our plot belongs to us :D Chapters shall come soon. Image of Natsumi for visual people: /pictures/normal 20091224-xmas.jp


Let me first explain what an Inugami is, because most look at that word and become confused. If you know Japanese, you know that Inu means Dog, and gami means God, or some description of it. So, in short, Inugami translates to Dog God for us English speaking folks.

The description set for Inugami's is a dog-like being of black magic, often sat next to werewolves in some senses. The traditions of the Inugami I am using the Wikipedia for, because it is the best description I have thus far.

"Folklore has it, that Inugami can be conjured due a complex and cruel ceremony: A common pet dog must be buried up to his neck, only the head remains free. Then a bowl with food or water must be placed close but in unreachable distance before the snout of the dog. Several days after that, when the dog is about to perish and tortured by hallucinations, his head must be severed and buried beneath a noisy street. After a certain time, head and body must be placed in a well prepared shrine. Now an Inugami can be evoked.

Similar to Shikigami, possessed paper mannekins, Inugami are evoked for criminal activities, such as murdering, kidnapping and mutilation of the victims. If the evoker is perfectly trained, he can order his Inugami to possess humans and manipulate them. The victim is often forced to kill itself or other peoples, or to act like being lunatic. But Inugami are also said to be very dangerous for the evoker himself: since the Inugami´s soul is blinded by its desire for revenge and its unstoppable rage, the Inugami can quickly escape the master´s control and kill his own evoker. Families, that keep Inugami in their household, are called Inugami-mochi (meaning "Those who have a dog-god as a pet"). It´s tradition within these households that family members always marry members from other Inugami-mochi only." [Copyright to Wikipedia]

Now, only a witch doctor or a very powerful sorcerer can heal the possessed human of the Inugami and quench the thirst of blood lust the Inugami has, thus ridding it or even better, taming it. Now that you know, we can move onto Natsumi's basic stats and profile.

NAME: Natsumi Kai

NICKNAMES: Beautiful, Nat, Natsu, Nat-Nat, Little One, Baby

RACE: Inugami

AGE: Born 254 BC [1900 years or so old]

GENDER: Female

HAIR: Blonde

EYES: Blue

HEIGHT: Five Feet, Four Inches

WEIGHT: One hundred and twenty pounds

BUILD: Curvy Lean

BIO:

Natsumi has a serious case of Borderline Personality Disorder, one that cannot be helped by her in any way nor by any therapist she has gone to see. She is shy and reclusive around those who are new to her life, although this sometimes changes with different sparks of her personality. Sometimes she is outgoing and very playful, other times depressed, and rarely is she ever angry for no reason. Natsumi is extremely protective over those she considers her friends and will do anything to keep them safe, including giving her own life. Because of this she keeps people at arms distance, another reason is because she easily hurts those she cares for and fears harming anyone close to her. She also has a darker side to her, one that hungers for blood and screams of those who ever hurt her deep inside. This blood lust she keeps secret and buried deep within her, scarring her soul and her mind for the rest of her life as the beast struggles to release itself. Only on rare occasions does this occur, and as of recently, it has only occurred once before and shall never happen again in her eyes.

Powers: Immortality - Because of the Inugami bound to her soul, Natsumi cannot die, she is literally in every sense immortal. You can try killing her and she will just repair herself. Chopping off her head will only lead to her reattaching it like a Leviathan in the Supernatural TV series, stake her heart she'll push it out and repair it. Nothing works. This although doesn't mean she doesn't suffer from injuries, her more fatal wounds heal quickly, minor or moderate ones take time.

Disaster Sense - Much like a dog can, Natsumi can sense when a disaster is about to strike and will become very dog like when this happens.

Sixth Sense - She has the ability to tell if a person is lying, much like a dog can, and in silence she will always keep your secrets just like a dog would.

Regeneration: Because of the Inugami's healing abilities, Natsumi is able to instantly regenerate any lost limbs, and "Stitch" together wounds quickly. Even poison will be pushed out from her veins and leak out of her.

Song of the Siren's Hound: When singing, she can entrance someone into a complete servant to her and her alone. Her voice to the opposing is so beautiful that their subconscious can only see her as their Goddess.

Calling of Hell's hounds: When she howls, she can create shadows that form into hounds that represent Hell Hounds, which she can command to her own whim.

Hell Arise: The ability to create a living hell in one's mind, driving them to insanity as they see their comrades as the enemies and kill until they are either killed or they kill their friends and commit suicide.

Angel's Touch: With this ability, she can heal all sort of wounds, damages, and even bring those back who have died shortly before. This ability was not discovered until the late sixteenth century.

The Devil's Hound Warrior: With this ability, darkness surrounds her human form completely, armor forming from the darkness as her eyes changed crimson red. During this form, her speed, strength, agility, basically everything about her ten folds. The only things excluded from this is anything considered "Holy" or "Healing"

God-Like Attributes: Things such as accuracy, strength, agility, speed, durability, stamina and little things such as mind control block are beyond that of a human, and even a superhuman. She is in fact a God, although Dog is in there, God cannot be ignored.

HISTORY:

One spring night, as the moon rose high in the sky, a woman screamed in agony and pain as her husband although cold and stoic, impatiently awaited the cries of a child. After several hours of labor pains, that cry echoed in the Japanese home; the mid-wife held the little child in her arms as she cleaned the infant and handed the child to the father. As he gazed down at his new born, he was surprised to find it be a little girl, a patch of blonde hair upon her head and as she opened her eyes and stopped crying, the brightest neon blue eyes in his family line. Disgusted that he had not received a son like he had hoped, he passed the child onto the mother who held the little girl with such care and nurturing love that the child had giggled in happiness. The mother smiled sweetly, tired from the hours of labor, she ran her fingers over the little girls cheek and spoke a name, the father staring at the two with a light in his eyes. "Kai, Natsumi." Year later, the little girl had grown quite well, giving her mother a helping hand whenever needed. Her father a few days later grew ill and because of so the neighboring family gave the Kai's an Akita puppy which grew attached to Natsumi. Because of this it was thought that the love the puppy was giving Natsumi wasn't nurturing their father's ill health and thus the father set out a plan to kill the puppy for bringing him even more bad luck. It took several years before the father could get up and walk again, and because of this the puppy had turned into a strong animal that protected the family with her life. The dog's name was Tsuyoi ai, or Strong Love. It was late in the night when her father took the dog and buried it outside from the neck down, planning on torturing the animal for all his bad illnesses. For days Natsumi had not known what had happened to her dog, and when she asked, she was hit and told to keep quiet. It was only a few weeks before the dog had finally died from starvation, and it was then that Natsumi was forced to watch as her father cut off the head of the dog. He had told Natsumi that the dog had caused him bad health and for such he was punished. As the family left Natsumi to mourn, she begged for her dog back, and was answered by Tsuyoi ai, she told Natsumi that if she would continue to show the love of a Master to a pet, that she would never leave. When Natsumi agreed, Tsuyoi ai's soul bound to Natsumi's painfully. During this time, it caused Natsumi's first transformation, and because it was her first, she had no control over what would happen. The Inugami killed Natsumi's father and left her mother and brother alone, seeing them as her family and nothing more. It was then Natsumi and the Inugami left, and since then Natsumi has not stopped moving until she finds her true home. That was centuries ago, and because of the Inugami soul bound to her own, Natsumi has learned that she is immortal, as she watched friends become born, grow old and die; a painful existence but one she must live. The bond between Tsuyoi ai and Natsumi is strong, one that cannot be broken.


End file.
